


Wonderful World of Woe

by WacheyPena



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WacheyPena/pseuds/WacheyPena
Summary: Drawn for the spooky gift exchange! Just some ROTTMNT fanart featuring all the turtles in some WOW garb.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Tmnt Spooky Gift Exchange 2020





	Wonderful World of Woe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sonic1603](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonic1603/gifts).



An homage to that one time in the 2k3 toon where they got sucked into a WOW game in order to find a piece of digital Splinter.


End file.
